


Day 1: Magic

by 128andfalling



Series: Miraculous Spooktober [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Magic, Spooktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128andfalling/pseuds/128andfalling
Summary: Follow me on tumblr @128andfallingThanks for reading :3@stinkysocksout made art for this and my heart has exploded!!! (thnkyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!)





	Day 1: Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @128andfalling 
> 
> Thanks for reading :3
> 
> @stinkysocksout made art for this and my heart has exploded!!! (thnkyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!)

 

Magic. That was the only explanation.

Sitting in Tom and Sabine’s bakery, Adrien watched intently as Marinette poured hot brown morning potion into a mug sitting on the table in front of him. It had to be magic. There was no way something as divine as coffee could come from earth. The flavor and aroma was so relaxing Adrien felt like he could take a nap despite the caffeine boost.

Marinette smiled at him before returning behind the counter. It had only been a month since Adrien had been introduced to coffee, and he was already addicted. She watched as he gingerly scooped up the mug and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes to savor the experience. He was cute; she couldn’t deny it. Adrien took a sip and visibly melted into his chair.

Every morning he could, Adrien would stop by the bakery to give his girlfriend a kiss. However, lately, Marinette suspected that his motivation had shifted.

Marinette leaned against the counter and watched as he took another savored sip.

“Admit it. You are just using me to get coffee,” she teased.

“Oh contraire, my dear. You were the one who introduced me to this substance. I was innocent before then.” Adrien smirked at her, still cradling the mug.

“Yeah, but you won’t get coffee anywhere else. And you only want me to make it for you when you’re here.” Marinette cocked an eyebrow at him.

“That’s because it doesn’t taste as good if you don’t make it!” Adrien whined, setting the mug down. “You have bewitched me with this potion. I am under your spell and yours alone.”

Marinette walked back to Adrien’s table. “Is that so?”

“Yes. You are magical, an extraordinary enchantress. And your magic seeps into everything you touch.” Adrien pulled Marinette into his lap and kissed her cheek.

“Good thing we started dating before I introduced you to coffee, minou,” she giggled as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

“Just keep giving me magical coffee and I’m all yours.”


End file.
